Psychic School
by Blue-Star-Witch
Summary: Link is sent to a school in order to learn his psychic powers. Can he fit in a place where there are no other Hylians?


**    Let me ask you something. Have you ever gotten into so much trouble that your parents sent you off to a boarding school to learn what some would call 'discipline'? Well, it's not like I got into trouble, but my father, Angelous, thought that my psychic powers were over powering me. So, for my entire summer vacation, he sent me to a school for people with psychic abilities. Let me explain what actually happened first.**

**    It of course, started out to be a morning walk to school just like every other walk to school. Shawn and I pick Zelda up and walk the three blocks to the school when my evil clone, Dark comes up and actually thought he can terminate me. Can you believe that? He actually thought he can destroy me, no matter how many times that I prove to him that he can't. This time, his hiding place was on the corner of the drug addicts and stoners. Those people always creep me out. Every time we walk past this corner, Zelda always hides her face in my shoulder. Anyway, Dark posed as me and told them that I have decided to turn to their side. Apparently, they're color blind. Dark's hair was a dark gray color while mine was blonde. His eyes were a crimson red and mine were sapphire blue. My skin was sun – kissed tan while his was more of a grayish color. He wore an onyx black tunic while I always wore my traditional green. Shawn stepped to my side with Zelda, ready to back me up at the first jump Dark made. Shawn didn't possess any powers, but he was my best friend. And, he helped me save my half – sister, Aryll from Ganondorf's clutches. Dark smirked. "Well, well, well. It's the hero and his sucker squad." I glared at him. Shawn decided that with me around, Dark couldn't do much to him.**

**    "Yeah well ... you have ... stupid hair ...!" Dark gave him a confused look. I rolled my eyes at that statement.**

**    "Look, Dark, if you're here for a fight, I'm really not in the mood." Dark giggled lightly.**

**    "Oh, but I'm always in the mood for a fight with you." I had had enough. All I had to do was wave my hand and Dark would be long gone. Unfortunately, Dark had a new attack that I was not aware of. He shot some kind of shadow bolts at us as we tried to move away. Zelda used some kind of power she possessed that sent a shrieking shiver down an enemy's spine. She held out her hands and pink waves flew from her hands. Dark fired a shadowy energy ball at her.**

**    "Zelda!" I shimmered myself over to her and used my psychic barrier to protect us both. Dark continued to laugh evilly. Shawn snuck up from behind Dark and pinned him to the ground.**

**    "Hey, get off, you loser!" Shawn grinned as he fought to keep Dark on the ground. His fiery red bangs fell into his face, covering his emerald green eyes.**

**    "That's Mr. Loser to you!" Dark continued to struggle to get out of Shawn's grasp. Through all of this, it felt like there was a bunch of static electricity around me and I started to have a major headache. Of course, it wasn't static electricity. Little tiny pebbles started to float and circle around me. I clenched my head, trying to sooth the pain. While I was dealing with my own problems, Dark took Shawn's hand and bit him right in the wrist. Shawn instantly let go with an ear splitting scream. And we're Hylians, so it was literally ear splitting for us. Anyway, Dark's crimson red eyes began to glow an even brighter red.**

**    "You made a big mistake, Loser!" Shawn clenched his teeth, trying to get out of Dark's grasp.**

**    "Don't you even know my real name?!" He struggled again, trying to get my attention. "Yo, Link! A little help would be nice!" Zelda would have helped, but she was tangled in vines. I didn't even hear Shawn telling for help before a blast of psychic energy shocked Dark and he let go of Shawn. Dark turned to face me with his now ruby eyes. He looked surprised when he tried to approach me and he was shocked by psychic energy that surrounded my body. Zelda and Shawn called my name, but I couldn't hear them through all of the pain. Dark backed away and looked at Zelda and Shawn as I fell to the ground, clutching my head. **

**    "When he comes around, tell him that I'll be back." He shimmered away after mentioning that. After he left, my headache started to deteriorate. Zelda held me close to her as I used her to help support myself as I stood up. Shawn looked at me in confusion and dropped his arms at his sides.**

**    "Dude, what was all that?!" I looked at him as my breath became more rapid.**

**    That day, I decided to skip school and ask my father for advice. My father's name is Angelous, also known as the Fierce Deity. He's not too fond of that nick name. He is the Hyrulean God of War. His older sister is my Aunt Din. She is the oldest and the Goddess of Power, making her the strongest in the family. After Angelous comes Aunt Nayru. She has a gentle nature and is the Goddess of Wisdom. And last but not least, my favorite aunt, Farore. She is the youngest and the Goddess of Courage. I held her Triforce. I believe you already know what that Triforce is, so I'm not going to go into that. Whenever I had a problem with my powers, Angelous was always there to comfort and help me. You must be wondering why I call my father 'Angelous' instead of 'Dad'. Well, I was raised in the Kokiri forest and I didn't know my parents at all until I journeyed out to stop my arch foe, Ganondorf. In a small village outside of Kakoriko, I found out what happened to my mother, Crysta. She was injured when she turned me to the forest and thought she would die. Someone found her at the entrance to the forest and she was in a coma for four years. I love my mother very much. One sight and she knew I was her son. Maternal instinct. By this time, she had already re – married to my step – father, Pipes, Mayor of Market City where the big market a few miles away from the Castle is. Together, they had my little half – sister, Aryll. Aryll is about seven years younger then me. I love her very much, but she can sometimes be a pain – in – my – side. I guess all little sisters are like that. Anyway, my biological father, Angelous lost control of his emotions thinking that he would never see me or my mother again, and the evil side of his spirit took over, causing him to wreak havoc on the world. Din, Nayru, and Farore hated having to seal their only brother inside of a mask. Once word got to them that my mother and I were still alive, it was too late. The spell had already been cast, and the only person who could break my father's curse was me. It was the bond we shared as father and son that led me to believe that he was my biological father. His face resembled me almost exactly, except for a few changes. I had my mother's sapphire eyes and golden blonde hair. His eyes were blank and he had silver hair. I did however have his nose. My mother says that I also possessed his lack of patience and the fact that both of us think we're never wrong. That's why Angelous and I fight a lot. What I am getting at is that I've known my step – father longer then my biological father. Pipes adopted me, took me in, and treated me like a real son. I still believe Angelous is in love with my mother, no matter how much he denies it. Want to know why I think that? I can feel it. My powers are mostly psychic. I'm telekinetic, which means I can move objects with my mind, pyro – kinetic, meaning I can start fires with my mind, use a barrier, or what I call a 'psychic bubble' to protect myself, I can shimmer, meaning that I can teleport anywhere I want, I'm telepathic, meaning that I can read people's thoughts when I want to, I can levitate myself and move while levitating, otherwise known as 'flying', I can become invisible when I want to, I'm an empath, meaning that I can feel what other people are feeling, and I can feel the presence of everyone in the world. I say that the lighter a psychic feeling, as I called it, the purer they are, like Zelda I can tell that she is a source of pure goodness. If a psychic feeling is heavy, then I know that person is evil, like Dark. People like Angelous who have both good and evil sides, it's hard for me to tell. I can always tell when someone is around me because I can feel their feeling, so surprising me is very hard to do. Also, I have this little attack that I've learned how to use what I call, a psy – blast. A psy – blast is a wave of psychic energy that flows from my mind to my opponent's mind and causes damage such as a migraine. And last but not least, I have premonitions. I can see into the future. Very rarely will I see into the past, but I have visions of the future whenever I hold something that involves my premonitions. Well, those are all my psychic powers, but that's not all of them. You see, given the fact that my mother is a Hylian and my father is a god, that makes me half god, or a 'demi – god'. I am the Hyrulean God of Time. Whenever I feel I need to, I transform into a figure that looks almost exactly like my father, Angelous. But instead of silver, my hair becomes a sparkling gold. Along with this god part of me comes powers with time. I have complete control over time. I can stop time, travel back in it, speed it up, slow it down, and basically do anything I want with it. I can control my time powers, but my psychic powers are harder to control. So you see why I can freak out so easily? Anyway, enough about me. My family is the most powerful of all gods in the heavens, and I'm including all cultures. And for that, Angelous and his sisters live in the Heavenly Palace. This palace was bigger then Hyrule Castle itself. Most of the furniture was made out of cloud. The spiral staircase went all the way up to the highest tower of the fifth floor. It had a golden rail with silver steps. There were too many rooms in the palace to count. Each of my aunts and my father had their own wings of the palace. Because I only live with Angelous every other weekend, my room is in his section of the palace ... this way, he can 'keep me under close watch' as he says.**

**    Anyway, I fought my way through the palace, trying to remember which staircase led to the Southern Wing, Angelous' wing. Once I found the Southern Wing, I had to search through at least ten different rooms before I found Angelous in his sleeping chambers, going over some battle strategies for his next war creation. I started to knock on the door when Angelous held up his hand without even looking up, or at me. "I knew you would be showing up sooner or later." I rolled my eyes at his comment. Angelous always seemed to know what I was up to ... and he wasn't the one with the psychic powers! He turned to me and pointed to his bed, mentally telling me to sit. I obeyed his command without question ... for once. "Let me guess at what you want. You want extra training for your psychic abilities. And you also want me to teach you a strategy to learn how to control them at their growing rate." I looked at the cloud – filled ground and nodded.**

**    "Keep going, I'm not finished." I added sarcastically. The small smirk on Angelous' face disappeared. He let out a long, deep sigh and sat next to me on his large bed.**

**    "Have you been meditating everyday like you are supposed to?" I nodded.**

**    "Yeah, three times a day, just like you said. Angelous, what's wrong with me?" Angelous smirked again.**

**    "Nothing is wrong with you, Link. Your powers are still growing. However, I am concerned for you because of the rapid rate at which they are growing."**

**    "Is there any way you can help me?" Angelous lowered his head in defeat. I didn't even have to read his mind to know that the answer was 'no.' I lowered my head as well. Angelous raised his head and held a hand to his chin.**

**    "However ..." I looked up into his blank eyes and saw a smile on his face, "I may know someone who can." I blinked a few times. Angelous continued to think out loud. "But ... I may have to talk to your mother about it first ..." I tilted my head in a confused manner.**

**    " ... Why?" Before I could ask another question, Angelous had thundered to my parents' mansion.**

**    Later that night, after Angelous had his little talk with my mother, she and he both confronted me in my room. "YOU MEAN LIKE MILITARY SCHOOL?!?!?!" I was too wrapped up in hearing the words 'you're going to spend your summer vacation training in a boarding school.' Crysta (my mother) and Angelous both sighed. My mother sat on my bed with me as my breathing became more and more rapid. She wrapped her arms around me. That always seemed to calm me down. When my breathing returned to normal, she spoke.**

**    "No, no, Sweet – Heart. It's nothing like military school. Your father and I just think that you need some extra help with learning how to control your psychic powers with someone who actually has some experience with them." I looked at Angelous. He stood there with his arms folded, nodding in agreement with my mother.**

**    " ... But --- but --- but what if I don't want to go?" Angelous cleared his throat.**

**    "Would you rather be a slave to your powers for the rest of your life? Think about it, Link. You came to me for help ... now I am giving you a chance to get that help." I scuffed at him.**

**    "I came for _your_ help. Not some guy you met on the streets!" Angelous' blank eyes narrowed in a threatening way. Now, to someone who didn't know Angelous, this might have intimidated them. But I found out long ago that I can go so far to get on Angelous' nerves, and he would not harm me, but only because I'm his son.**

**    "For your information, Yin - Sou is a very good friend of mine." I scuffed again.**

**    "Oh yeah?! Well, if he's such a good friend of yours, how come I haven't met him yet?"**

**    "Because he always travels." I still did not want to spend my entire summer vacation with some psychic nomad who for all I know could be another one of one of my enemies' pawns. I rested my head on my mother's shoulder. Angelous seemed to sense my discomfort. "Relax, Link. It is only for three months. There will be other students there for you to make friends with. However, you will be different from them." I raised my head off of my mother's shoulder.**

**    "What do you mean 'different'?" Angelous just stood there for a minute, not moving a muscle. That was the way you could tell that he was trying to come up with his next sentence.**

**    "The students there will each have only one power. They are from all over the world." I looked at him with another confused glance.**

**    "Wait, how come they only have one power and I have all sorts of powers?"**

**    "Because you are a god. They are not as special as you. You will be the most powerful one there," Mentally, I cheered for myself ... then he continued with his sentence, "and with that fact comes the responsibility you will hold." I moaned out loud. _'Responsibility' ... always hated that word._ I thought to myself.**

**    "Your trainers will be expecting more out of you, both psychically and maturely." I exhaled loudly at that last part. Angelous smirked. He seemed to enjoy my discomfort a little bit. "Link, it has been decided. You are going. End of discussion! Tomorrow morning, I will return to take you to the academy." Angelous thundered away in his trade – mark cross – armed stance.**

**    Later that night, I went over to Shawn's house to say good – bye to him. I knew it was after midnight; I'm the God of Time, of course I'd know. I knocked on the door, afraid that Shawn's dad would get upset with me. The McMahan's have a rule: no calls or guests after 10:00. It was Shawn who opened the door, dressed in his pajamas with his fiery red hair covering even more of his emerald green eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glared at me. "Dude, don't you know what time it is?" I stared at him with my hands on my hips. Shawn raised his hand in front of my face. "Forgive me." I rolled my eyes and smirked to myself. Even when he's half asleep, Shawn always had a sense of humor. "So, what do you want?" He said in a yawn. I sighed.**

**    "Shawn, we have to start seeing less of each other." Shawn eyed me carefully.**

**    " ... Alright ... let's start now." He closed the door in my face. I looked at the door for a second before I knocked on it again. Shawn opened it again, this time a little more annoyed.**

**    "Shawn, I mean that I have to go away this summer." Shawn looked at me again and signaled me to come in. I sat down on his cotton couch. I'm not used to this material. I'm either used to leather at the mansion, or cloud at the palace. **

**    "Where are you going? I thought you, me and Zelda were gonna goof off the entire summer." I sighed. Every summer since I moved out of the forest and into my parent's mansion, Shawn, Zelda and I have always spent our free time together. I just couldn't say 'no' to Shawn's bickering and Zelda's kisses.**

**    "Well, remember what happened this morning at school when Dark attacked us?" Shawn nodded. "Well, I went to the palace to see if Angelous would help me with my powers. He says they're growing way too fast. So he's sending me to some kind of academy for psychic people."**

**    "And you're staying all summer?"**

**    "Yup."**

**    "Why didn't you protest?"**

**    "Don't you think I tried?! But you know how Angelous is. Once he has an idea to torture me, he goes with it. Remember my punishment when he, and my mother and father found out about me going into my old house back in the forest alone?" Shawn squinted his eyes. He seemed to be recalling the punishment.**

**    "Oh yeah! When he made you run ten miles, and do two – hundred sit – ups and push – ups?" Shawn chuckled. I chuckled at that as well. I had to admit, it was a necessary evil. It may have been a punishment, but it helped me improve my speed skills. Shawn sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see ya when ya get back." I nodded and we stood up. We did our little hand – shake that the two of us made up and hugged each other, patting each other on the back.**

**    My next stop was the castle. The castle was behind Market City, but still in the city boundaries. Unlike Shawn, who lived next door, the castle was too far for me to walk, so I shimmered into my love's room. She looked so perfect, sleeping like an angel. She always seemed to wear that pink nightgown I gave her for her birthday last year. Her hair was up in a ponytail on top of her head. I guessed it was to keep it from getting into knots. Last year, her hair had a knot the size of a deku nut, and she cut out. When she realized what she did, she threw a temper tantrum. I placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and when I did, she turned, placing her lips to mine. She started kissing me in her sleep and unconsciously reached her hand to my face. She opened her eyes and I smiled at her. She sat up in her giant bed. "Link ... what are you doing here?" I lay down on her bed, holding her in my arms. I wouldn't be able to touch her, or even see her for the next three months. I enjoyed every minute of it. For being so young, Zelda and I were very in love. She was only seventeen, while I was sixteen. Yes, she's a year older then me, but as long as I'm taller then her, it really didn't bother me, heh. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled and leaned her head on my chest.**

**    "Zellie, I have to go away this summer." Zelda raised her head and looked me in the eye**

**    "Not another mission!" She complained. I tilted my head to the side. 'Mission? What is she talking about?' Then something sparked. She was talking about my travels. I always seem to leave her and put our relationship through so many trials. The year I settled into my parent's mansion, I went to Termina for a six months, looking for Navi and convincing her to come back to Hyrule with me. The day I came back from that, I went to Holodrum to save my two aunts, Din and Nayru from evil. After that, my family and I went on what started out as a family vacation to the sea, and my sister was kidnapped. That started another journey. And just the past year, I met my father and had to save him from ... himself in a return trip to Termina. Quite a resume, wouldn't you say? I chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips. I pulled her back into my arms.**

**    "No, Zellie. Not another mission. Angelous is sending me to ... psychic school." Zelda didn't understand.**

**    "Why?"**

**    "Because if I don't, then I could be a problem to you, Shawn, and everyone else." Zelda sighed.**

**    "But Link, every time you leave, you end up leaving for another six months or more. How many miles are you going to put our relationship through?" I shrugged with a smile.**

**    "Just a few more." She hit me in the ribs. Playfully, but hard.**

**    "I'm serious!"**

**    "Look, it'll only be for the summer, I promise. I'll write, and I'll call." Zelda still wasn't convinced. But when I put my hand to my temple and pressed it, she knew I was fighting another psychic wave.**

**    "You have to go, Link. It's the only way to control your powers, isn't it?" I nodded. She sighed. "Then you should go. If you stay any longer, it's just going to get more painful." I looked at her and nodded. I tried to pull away, but she grabbed my sleeve. When I looked at her, she was smiling. "But not before one more kiss." It was my turn to smile. I leaned closer to her and our lips touched each other. I wrapped my arms around her waist as her arms met my neck. My tongue wanted to enter her mouth, but she pushed me away. "Not until you come back." I scuffed in a whinny sort of way.**

**    For the next few hours, my mother helped me pack my knap sack. She stored everything an over – protective mother like mine would store: shirts, pants, shoes, socks, unmentionables, medicines, pictures of the family, emergency phone numbers, and to top it all off, a sack lunch. Soon, the time came for me to leave. I gave my step – dad a hug good – bye. His beard and mustache tickled my ear. "You call us as soon as you get there, alright?" I nodded.**

**    "I will, Dad." I looked at my little sister, Aryll and picked her up and kissed her.**

**    "Bring me a present." I smirked at her. She could be a little greedy at times. And last but not least, I fell into the arms of my mother. Out of all the guys at school, I don't think any of them are as close to their moms as I am to mine. She had tears in her eyes that she let fall on my tunic. I could feel her worry just as clearly as if she had spoken.**

**    "Mother, don't worry, I'll be fine." My mother looked into my eyes. They were the same sapphire blue as hers were.**

**    "If I didn't worry, that would mean that I didn't care, and then what kind of a mother would I be?" I shrugged. She squeezed me so hard that I thought my head would actually explode. As if on cue, Angelous thundered into the giant living room that we had at the mansion.**

**    "Ready?" He asked in his deep and evil voice. I sighed.**

**    "As ready as I'm going to get ..." I walked over to him. He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder. We were about to teleport when my mother screamed, **

    "**Wait!" Angelous and I instantly turned around. "Perhaps this is a bad idea ..." Angelous sighed.**

    "**Crysta, we've been through this ..." Crysta stopped him.**

**    "Angelous, I know what we agreed on, but this is just too much! He's very fragile!" I rolled my eyes in embarrassment. It was just like a mother to think of her first born child as 'fragile', even if he is a hero and a demi – god. **

**    "Crysta, you know that he has to go to the academy in order to learn how to control his powers." Crysta continued to protest.**

**    "But what if something happens, what if he gets beaten, or worse, raped?!" I had had enough.**

**    "Mother, please! I can take care of myself. As much as you don't like it, I am the Hero of Time, after all." Pipes stepped up next to her.**

**    "Let the boy go, Crysta. It would do him good to meet new friends without having to save the world now and then." He winked at me.**

**    "Thanks, Dad." Mother came over to me.**

**    "You write me everyday, or use your telepathy to contact me and let me know how you're doing, if you need anything, or if you want your father to come and bring you home early." Angelous rolled his eyes.**

**    "I will, Mother." With one final kiss, we said out good – byes.**

**    I****n the next few minutes, I followed Angelous (we teleported) to a place outside the country of Hyrule. It wasn't Termina, or Holodrum. It was basically a huge temple in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a giant lake, a forest, and foot hills. There were all kinds of people there. Mostly of different colors, sizes, and heights. They all had rounded ears instead of pointed ears. Now, being a Hylian, pointed ears are normal in my point of view. Angelous looked at me with a smile, knowing I was fascinated by all the different appearances of these people. "They are from all over the world, Link. They are going to look different." I looked at him and then back at all the kids, talking, practicing, and playing with each other. Most of them were teenagers, and some of them were small children. I assumed that the adults were the scholars.**

**    "How come none of them have pointed ears like I do? They're all freaks!" I heard Angelous chuckling and looked at him. He stood there with his arms folded as he observed the kids around this place.**

**    "You are from an isolated country, Link. There are mountains to climb, oceans to cross, and forests to travel just to get to Hyrule. Because of these elements, Hyrule has been isolated from the world for many millennia. Here, you will not find the luxuries you have back home. Hyrule may be isolated, but it is very advanced when it comes to technology."**

**    "Then where are we if we're not in Hyrule?" **

**    "We are in a place known as Brazil." I looked around myself. I read about this place before. It's supposed to have something called a 'rainforest' around it. In the trees, I saw many different kinds of animals and insects. Out of all the places I've traveled to, I have never seen a place like this before. I was truly awe struck. Just then, I felt a strange presence nearing. An old man with narrowed eyes and very tanned skin came up to Angelous. He was short with long black hair. **

**    "Angelous! It is so nice to see you again!" The little old man and Angelous both shook hands.**

**    "As it is you, Yin – Sou." I tilted my head to the side as the two of them talked to each other. Angelous found my gaze and stepped over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Yin – Sou, you remember my son, Link." I turned from Angelous to this 'Yin – Sou' guy with a confused glance.**

**    "Ah, yes. Little Linkus. Six pounds, eight ounces, twenty – two inches long. My, you have grown so much." I blinked twice at him.**

**    " ... I'm getting the feeling that you know me somehow ..." Yin – Sou and Angelous both laughed at me.**

**    "Link, Yin – Sou is the person who delivered you when you were born." My eyes opened in shock. This guy didn't even look like a Hylian!**

**    "But how, you're not a Hyrulean!" Yin – Sou chuckled.**

**    "I travel a lot. During the war, I helped your mother nurse your father back to health." Angelous made a face that seemed to say 'don't bring that up.' I smiled at that. "By the way, Angelous how is your wife?" Angelous looked at the ground sadly. **

**    " ... We are now divorced. While I was ... away, she re – married ..." Yin – Sou gave Angelous a sympathetic look.**

**    "I am terribly sorry, Old Friend." Angelous shrugged. In his mind, he mentioned that he didn't want to speak of it anymore. I also felt the hurt he went through just by remembering that he has been divorced. I quickly changed the subject by clearing my throat.**

**    "So, where am I staying?" Yin – Sou grinned.**

**    "I will have one of the students show you to your sleeping quarters later." I nodded. After he left, Angelous spun me around and started to ... clean me up. He brushed my shoulders, straightened out my hair, and wiped the dirt off of my face. I turned my nose up at him.**

**    "Now, there are some ground rules that you have to follow." I sighed and gave him a look saying 'go on'. "First, there will be no traveling through time to make the summer go by faster." I exhaled. That was my plan. "Second, there will be no stopping time in order to give yourself a rest. This is a place where you have to work in order to achieve your goal." I nodded, but sighed mentally. "Also, there will be no shimmering off of the campus." I looked at him with a look saying 'anything else'? Angelous blinked. "... Oh, and uh ... have fun." Then he thundered away. I sighed and turned around. When I did, I jumped at seeing Yin – Sou so close to me.**

**    "Well, Master Linkus, would you like a little tour?" I cringed at the sound of my full name. I hated it. The prefix _Link_ had come from my link to the heavens and the earth. Don't ask where the _'us' _came from. My middle name is _Elijah_ from my mother's father. And my last name, _Raven_ from ... well, my step – father.**

**    "How about you just call me 'Link'." Yin – Sou said nothing, but bowed. He began to walk away. I figured it best to follow him.**

**    We started down one hall way of the temple – like school and saw many classes being held, different classes for different types of psychic abilities. As we walked, Yin – Sou explained everything to me. "This is a place where children with special abilities such as yours come and learn about these abilities with other individuals with the same power." We stopped and looked in a room where levitation was being held. One girl was floating in the air with her eyes closed. All the other students seemed to be learning from her demonstration. "We also take in travelers with these special abilities when they have been cast out for being different." I hung my head in sadness as we started down the hall again.**

**    " ... That's how I feel everyday." Yin – Sou stopped walking and turned to me. "Just because I'm good at something, people automatically think I'm using my powers. You'd think they'd be grateful toward me for saving their butts!" Yin – Sou nodded.**

**    "Those who do not understand tend to be afraid. In this school, no one is afraid of anyone else. However, they may fear _you_ a little at first. Your multiple powers are much more complicated to work with then just having one power." I blinked in confusion.**

**    " ... So ... what does that mean? Am I a lost cause? Do I get to go home?" My voice rose with excitement as I said that last part. "Oh well, thanks for at least trying to help me. See ya!" I started to walk away when suddenly, I was floating in mid – air. "Hey, what the?!" I looked at Yin – Sou. Apparently, his ability was telekinesis. **

**    "Not so fast, Master Linkus." He dropped me to the ground. I groaned from the impact.**

**    "You will be attending multiple classes. They all start at different times, so you will be able to make them. I teach the telekinetic class. I expect to see you there. As for now, let me show you where you'll be staying." I moaned silently as I stood up and threw my knap sack over my shoulder.**

**    "Ohh ... kill me, kill me now ..." I said to myself.**

**    After about another fifteen minutes of walking and lectures, we finally reached the room where I would be staying. "Normally, I would have the students share rooms, but I will allow you to have your own room, seeing as how you are the most vulnerable." I scuffed.**

**    "Yeah, it's my '_responsibility_'" I cringed. "Gods, I HATE that word!" After Yin – Sou left, I looked around the room. The bed was a thick mattress on the ground. The window was made of a very thick glass. It was a small room, but it would have to do. Yin – Sou mentioned that there was a uniform for me in the dresser. I opened it and found a light blue button – up top made of silk with matching pants. _Oh great. Thanks a lot, Angelous! Ditch me at Freak School and make me a powder – puff while you're at it!_ I thought.**

**    After I changed into my uniform, I went out to see my classmates. Most of them had very light feelings. I could sense their powers within them. Suddenly, I felt something approach me. I turned around and instantly caught a ball that was heading for my head. Two kids about the ages of nine or ten came over to me.**

**    "Thanks, Dude! You saved us from losing our game!" I shrugged.**

**    "It was nothing." I smiled and gave it back to them. One of the kids took the ball and both of them lit it on fire. I gasped. _Pyro – kinesis_. I had to be careful not to let out the secret that I had multiple powers. No one would understand. Suddenly, I had a premonition. I saw two boys fighting each other. One was a young boy with very dark skin. The other was a boy who looked a little like Yin – Sou. I came to after seeing the fight. It was strange that I received a premonition without touching anything. I would worry about that later. Right now, I had to stop that fight.**

**    In a table filled area, I guessed it was the cafeteria, I found the fight. I was too late to prevent it from happening, but I needed to put a stop to it. A bunch of students surround the boys who were fighting. The instructors tried to break up the fight, but there were too many kids in the way. I had to get in there. I decided to risk everything and shimmer into the middle of the crowd. When I arrived, I could hear the crowd gasp a little bit. That didn't bother me. I grabbed the dark skinned boy and held him away from the other boy. "Hey, break it up!" The other boy punched me in the face.**

**    "This doesn't concern you, new kid!" What an original nickname. I thought to myself. After recovering from the punch, I handed a powerful side – kick into his stomach. I readied myself for whatever he might have in store next.**

**    "Alright, Freak, I ain't holdin' back!" His fist shot to punch me again, but I surrounded myself in my barrier. The crowd of kids cheered. Apparently, this was entertaining. "Hey, no fair using your powers!" I smirked.**

**    "Fine." As I said that, I reached for my bow and arrow. I pointed it straight to his head. "I warn you, I am the best archer in my country. I never miss." The guy was about to play my bluff when Yin – Sou came into the picture.**

**    "I do hope no one is fighting anyone in this room." The dark skinned boy behind me spoke up first.**

**    "Uh ... no, Master Yin – Sou, we were just demonstrating our lessons for the day." Yin – Sou shook his head.**

**    "Nwoye, you know better then to lie to me." The boy named 'Nwoye' nodded his head. Yin – Sou spoke to the entire cafeteria.**

**    "You all should know better then to enforce this type of behavior. We are here to learn and live in peace together. I want everyone to go back to eating their meals now." The crowd went back to the tables, talking amongst themselves. Yin – Sou looked at me, Nwoye, and the other kid. "Now, will one of you please tell me who started this?" The other kid spoke first.**

**    "This little runt tried to invade my mind with his telepathy as soon as I got into this room, Master Yin – Sou!" He pointed to Nwoye who was apparently shocked.**

**    "How could you tell that it was me, Pierre? It could have been anyone with telepathy! He tried to set me on fire, Master!" Pierre and Nwoye started to argue yet again before Yin – Sou stepped between them. He really was short. Even a small kid like Nwoye was taller then him.**

**    "Gentlemen, all three of you will be doing chores for your classes tomorrow." Nwoye and Pierre both hung their heads in shame.**

**    "Yes, Master Yin – Sou ..." They both said in unison. Just then, I noticed something.**

**    "Wait ... 'the three of you'? What did I do?!" Pierre smirked at me.**

**    "Duh, you were using your powers in off time. That's strictly prohibited, New kid!" Yin – Sou looked at Pierre.**

**    "Pierre, that is quite enough. Go." Pierre walked away, glaring at me as he went. Yin – Sou met my gaze again.**

**    "Not even here for an hour, and you have already made a reputation for yourself, Master Linkus." I exhaled.**

**    "It's 'Link', and what was I supposed to do? He was picking on this kid and I had to do something to make him stop."**

**    "Though your intentions may have been for the best, Master Linkus, they were uncalled for. I will see you bright and early tomorrow to begin your chores." Yin – Sou walked away. When he did, Nwoye smiled at me.**

**    "Hey, thanks for trying to help me, even if it did get you into trouble." I smiled back at him.**

**    "No sweat. I saw it coming, so I knew you were in trouble." Nwoye nodded.**

**    "Oh, so you have visions!" I raised a brow.**

**    " ... Something like that." He stuck his hand out.**

**    "My name is Nwoye. I'm telepathic." I smiled and took his hand.**

**    "Link. Nice to meet you." Nwoye looked at me in confusion. I could tell he was looking at my ears. I was the only one with pointed ears. **

**    "Say, not that I'm trying to be rude, but why are your ears pointed? Are you some kind of elf?" I blushed at that question. If Hyrule was so isolated, would he know of my country?**

**    "Well, I'm from a place called Hyrule. Everyone in that country has pointed ears." Nwoye nodded in comprehension. "Where are you from?"**

**    "I'm from Zimbabwe." Well, that explained the dark skin. "So, how did you find out about this place?" Nwoye asked as we were going to get something to eat from the food lines.**

**    "Well, Yin – Sou and my father are pretty good friends. So good that my father allowed him to deliver me when I was born." Nwoye laughed at that last statement. "Well, how did you find out about it?"**

**    "Someone contacted me about it through my telepathy. They told me that I would find a sense of belonging. So I found a boat that took me to Brazil, and here I am." That made sense. Sometimes I would talk to Zelda and Shawn threw my telepathy. Shawn loved it because it gave us a chance to talk during school. And Zelda loved it because we were able to set up our dates without people following us there. As we were walking to a table, I received a very ... one would say nice, welcoming.**

**    "It's nice to have a conversa --- OOF!" I had tripped over someone's leg, causing my face to come in contact with my food. The entire room, except for Nwoye, laughed at me. When I looked to see who it was that tripped me, I saw Pierre laughing his head off the most.**

**    "Welcome to the academy, Freak!" They all continued to laugh at me. Nwoye tried to help me up, but I wanted to stay down and hide the hurt look that I knew was on my face.**


End file.
